Unheard
by LuthCi
Summary: Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tersadar bahwa pandangannya tengah menyapu kantin untuk mencari keberadaan sang gadis berambut merah muda. - AU, twoshots, SELAMAT HARI SASUSAKU FANDAY!
1. Chapter 1

**SEBUAH FIKSI UNTUK SASUSAKU FANDAY PADA 20 FEBRUARI**

Naruto and all of its characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. SasuSaku, AU, Two Shots.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Gadis itu selalu di sana, mengawasi gerak-gerikku seraya tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Walau tak terdengar karena terpisah jarak beberapa meja, yang aku tahu, tawanya pasti terdengar renyah di telinga._

* * *

><p><strong>Unheard<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Sore yang melelahkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Harus menghabiskan 23 SKS dalam semester genapnya kali ini membuatnya lelah bukan main. Terutama pada hari ini, Senin, di mana jadwal kuliahnya begitu padat dari pagi hingga sore menjelang malam.<p>

"Pertemuan berikutnya kita kuis, pelajari materi yang saya berikan sejak awal semester. Selamat sore," ujar dosen menutup kelas di sore itu. Semua mahasiswa sontak tercekat kala mendengar kata 'kuis' dan frase 'awal semester' berada di satu kalimat yang sama. Pertemuan berikutnya kelas ini adalah dua hari lagi, yang berarti mereka sudah harus melahap habis semua materi mulai malam nanti.

"Ugh... aku muak dengan semua ini!" keluh Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya yang selalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak mengetahui harus merespon apa.

Apakah Sasuke juga muak? Tentu saja. Namun, dibandingkan untuk mengeluh seperti Naruto, ia lebih memilih untuk diam, seperti apa yang selalu diajarkan oleh ibu dan ayahnya.

Sasuke mematikan netbook miliknya, menutupnya, lalu memasukannya dalam tas ransel hitam yang ia bawa.

"Eh?" Kegiatan Sasuke terhenti sejenak kala melihat sepucuk surat merah jambu berada dalam tasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi raut wajah bosan.

"Kenapa? Surat dari penggemarmu lagi?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Naruto lalu mengambil sepucuk surat merah jambu tersebut dan membaca inisial yang tertulis di pojok kanan bawah. "T.Y, eh? Inisial baru, Sasuke! Kemarin kan inisialnya G.T, kemarin lusa H.J!" sindir Naruto dengan kekehan geli.

"Buatmu saja." Sasuke berucap seraya berlalu.

"Eh-eh, tunggu!" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dengan berlari kecil di belakangnya. Tangannya sibuk membuka surat cinta sembari sesekali membetulkan posisi tas selempangnya yang belum tersampir sempurna. "Gerakmu yang cepat serta cekatan selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya secepat apa kau di ranjang—"

—Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto sibuk menutup mulutnya demi menahan tawa. "He-hey! Aku hanya membaca isi surat ini!" ujarnya dengan susah payah menahan tawa. "Pfft—bahkan gadis T.Y ini sudah membayangkan kemampuanmu di ranjang, Sasuke!" Tawa Naruto pun meledak, menggema di sepanjang koridor gedung G Fakultas Ekonomi yang tengah mereka telusuri.

Dengan cepat Sasuke merebut surat yang ada di tangan Naruto. Sasuke lalu membaca singkat, mencari kalimat yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan, apakah benar-benar ada di sana ataukah hanya kejailan Naruto saja.

"_Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Sasuke-kun._

_Gerakmu yang cepat serta cekatan selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya secepat apa kau di ranjang—_"

"Cih!" Sasuke menahan amarah dengan menggenggam surat berisi hal tidak masuk akal tersebut dalam kepalan tangannya erat.

"Hey, hey. Sudah, sudah. Sini biar aku yang simpan seperti biasa." Susah payah Naruto menenangkan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan ia coba ambil kertas merah jambu malang yang kini telah lusuh karena Sasuke genggam. Dengan bersenandung riang Naruto melipat rapih kertas yang sebelumnya berada di kepalan Sasuke, lalu memasukannya dalam saku.

"Nah, biar kau tidak emosi lagi, kita makan dulu di kantin baru kau antar aku pulang ke asrama, oke?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke seraya mendorongnya untuk berjalan. Memiliki teman yang pemarah memang cukup merepotkan. Namun, kebahagiaan meledeknya saat marah selalu membuatnya berhasil melupakan kerepotannya dalam menenangkan.

"Paman Teuchi sudah tutup belum, ya?" tanya Naruto basa-basi walau tahu pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab seraya berlalu.

.

* * *

><p>"PAMAAN! AKU BAHAGIA SEKALI KAU MASIH BUKAA!" teriak Naruto di kantin sore itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat dengan kepalan berlebihan, bermaksud mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dalam setiap gerakan.<p>

"Paket B-nya, satu," pesan Sasuke dengan tenang seraya menyerahkan uang secukupnya. Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi terdekat, menunggu pesanannya datang seraya menunggu Naruto yang tengah memesan ramen.

Sasuke mengamati kanan dan kiri. Kantin kini cukup lenggang, tidak seperti siang tadi saat jam makan siang. Sasuke menyadari meja yang terletak di samping jendela kini kosong, sebuah meja favorit teman-temannya yang akan selalu penuh kala jam makan siang. Penasaran bagaimana rasanya duduk di meja yang selalu menjadi rebutan, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pindah meja.

"Hahaha!"

Terdengar sebuah tawa dari sisi lain kantin. Sasuke menatap kerumunan gadis yang sedang duduk di sana.

_Lagi-lagi dia_.

"Gadis itu lagi, eh?" ujar Naruto melirik kerumunan gadis tersebut seraya memindahkan mangkok ramen miliknya dan bento Paket B yang Sasuke pesan, beserta dua botol air mineral.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke sebelum memanjatkan doa sebelum makan. "Selamat makan," ucapnya datar.

"Hehehee, selamat makan!" kekeh Naruto sedikit menahan malu karena ia sudah melahap makanannya tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat makan' karena sudah terlalu lapar.

_Slurp!_

Naruto makan dengan semangat, kontras dengan Sasuke yang makan dengan tenang. _Cih, sok keren_—rutuk Naruto dalam hati walau ia tahu, Sasuke memang terlahir begitu.

Dalam sela kesibukannya mengunyah, Naruto melirik kerumunan gadis yang sebelumnya sempat menyita perhatian mereka. _Ah, gadis itu—_

"Psst, Sasuke! Gadis itu memperhatikanmu lagi!" bisik Naruto setelah setengah mati menelan lahapan besarnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah kerumunan gadis—_BRAVO!_—sang gadis yang dimaksud sedang menatapnya sontak langsung membuang muka dan berpura-pura mengikuti obrolan temannya. Sasuke masih mengikat pandangannya pada sang gadis, belum melepaskan barang sedetik pun.

Sang gadis yang ditatap kini kembali mengarahkan bola matanya pada Sasuke dengan ragu. Melihat Sasuke masih menatapnya, sang gadis sontak merona malu karena tertangkap basah dan kembali menghadap ke teman-temannya, bermaksud mengikuti obrolan, kali ini tidak berpura-pura. Karena itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan makannya karena menurutnya hal tadi sudah membuat sang gadis kapok untuk mengamatinya, _yahh... _setidaknya untuk sore ini.

"Dia dari fakultas mana, sih, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sang gadis dari sudut matanya. "Aku sudah tanya anak manajemen, mereka bilang, jurusan mereka tidak ada yang rambutnya merah jambu. Aku berikan ciri-ciri teman-teman gadis itu juga mereka bilang tidak ada. Mereka juga bukan dari jurusan kita, kan?" Naruto mengelus-elus dagunya, mengisyaratkan ia sedang berpikir dalam-dalam.

"Entahlah, mungkin dari fakultas lain."

"Hmm... kemungkinan besar begitu. Tapi kalau begitu, berarti dia niat sekali mengawasimu! Setiap hari ke fakultas orang hanya demi mengawasimu, eh? Dia pasti sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke!" kekeh Naruto. Naruto lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari singkat. "Dia manis pula. Kalau aku jadi kau, Sasuke, pasti sudah aku ajak kenalan," candanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana kalau dia T.Y?" seringai Sasuke sebelum meneguk air mineralnya.

"_Euh_, kalau dia T.Y, bisa-bisa aku dibawa ke ranjang setiap hari. Kau tahu, aku kan lincah," kekeh Naruto yang kemudian berubah menjadi suara mengaduh karena kesakitan kepalanya telah dijitak Sasuke dengan keras.

"Menjijikan," gumamnya.

Sasuke melirik kerumunan gadis yang diduga berasal dari luar Fakultas Ekonomi tersebut. Ia mengamati sang gadis yang selalu ada di fakultasnya setiap ia datang ke kampus. Walaupun hanya datang saat sore (karena mungkin kelasnya baru selesai pada jam-jam tersebut), Sasuke menyadari gadis itu selalu berada di kantin, mengamatinya yang tengah makan di sela-sela canda dengan teman-temannya sejak awal semester ganjil lalu. Gadis berambut merah jambu, membuatnya terlihat mencolok walau ia tidak mengenakan dempulan (_istilah Naruto dan Sasuke untuk _make-up) seperti teman-teman lainnya.

_Ah, lagi._

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut merah jambu itu tertawa, tawanya tidak dapat terdengar karena mungkin terlalu kecil atau tenggelam bersama tawa teman-temannya yang lain. Yang jelas, yang Sasuke tahu, jika tawa sang gadis terdengar, pastilah tawanya terdengar renyah dan manis secara bersamaan. Bukan. Bukan berarti Sasuke merasa ia menyukai sang gadis—_Hell_, ia tidak akan menyukai seorang penggemar dirinya, ia telah bersumpah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu—hanya saja Sasuke merasa mungkin (_hanya mungkin_) ia akan menyukai tawa sang gadis jika ia dapat mendengarnya.

Menyukai _tawanya_, bukan _orangnya_. Itu dua hal yang berbeda.

Sasuke kembali melirik sang gadis merah jambu dari sudut matanya yang tengah tertawa.

_Masih tidak dapat terdengar_—batinnya berkata.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Cukup dengan pertemuan kali ini. Pertemuan selanjutnya kalian presentasi. Nanti malam asdos akan mengirim e-mail ke pengurus kelas terkait tugas," ujar sang dosen seraya berdiri dengan menenteng tas hitamnya di tangan kanannya. "Ini hasil kuis tadi, nilai sudah dimasukan, ini kalian bawa pulang saja. Sampai ketemu di kelas selanjutnya." Dengan itu, sang dosen beserta dua asdosnya pun berlalu.

_BRAK! _

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang menjatuhkan kotak pensilnya karena terburu-buru lari ke depan kelas untuk berebut mengambil hasil kuis terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ia tetap duduk di bangkunya tanpa beranjak. Kemungkinan Naruto akan mengambilkan kertasnya atau ia harus menunggu hingga semua temannya selesai mengambil kertas milik mereka, lalu baru ia akan beranjak untuk mengambil kertas hasil kuisnya tanpa perlu desak-desakkan. Atau mungkin, kemungkinan terburuk, kertasnya akan hilang karena dibawa pulang oleh salah satu penggemarnya. Tapi itu pun tidak masalah, ia dapat mengirim e-mail pada asdos untuk menanyakan hasil nilai kuisnya tanpa perlu tahu kertasnya hilang ke mana.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Dua hari telah berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada banyak perubahan. Sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, kemarin dan hari ini ia pulang sore (walau kemarin kelas dimulai agak siang tidak seperti hari ini dan lusa yang sejak pagi), dan mungkin nanti akan kembali terulang rutinitas selanjutnya, yaitu kembali diawasi oleh dua bola mata sang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Kau terlihat kusut, Uchiha." Terdengar suatu suara dari sebelah kanan yang memecah lamunannya.

Sasuke menoleh. "Ah, Hyuuga. Tidak juga, hanya saja melihat mereka membuatku lelah."

"Sama."

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji mengamati kerumunan di depan kelas dengan mata bosan. _Mereka mahasiswa, kenapa masih bertingkah seperti bocah?_—keduanya menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hati tanpa mereka sadari.

"Oh iya." Neji kemudian memangku tasnya dan merogoh sang tas untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. "Ini," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna merah pekat. "Sepertinya surat dari penggemarmu lagi."

"Hn." Sasuke menerima dengan sikap malas. Ia buka surat tersebut, melihat ada gambar hati besar-besar dengan krayon warna merah pekat, Sasuke kembali menutup surat, memasukkannya dalam amplop, lalu menaruh surat tersebut di atas meja.

"Tidak bertanya dari siapa?" kekeh Neji meledek. "Ah, untuk apa aku bertanya begitu, tentu saja kau tidak peduli, eh, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Akan melelahkan untuk mempedulikan semua surat yang berisi sama tersebut, Hyuuga."

Neji menganggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak kau buang?"

"Itu terlalu jahat," jawab Sasuke. _Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh ibuku jika membuang surat cinta_—batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lalu, akan kau kemanakan surat itu?"

"Sasuke! Aku sudah dapat kertasmu, ayo makan!" teriak Naruto dari depan kelas.

Sasuke lalu berdiri, mengamit surat yang baru saja ia terima, mengambil tempat pensil Naruto yang terjatuh sebelumnya, mengenakan tas ranselnya, lalu berkata, "biar Naruto yang menyimpan surat-surat ini. Sampai ketemu, Hyuuga," seraya berlalu dengan mengangkat tangannya tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

Neji menyeringai, lalu berdiri untuk menemui Kiba yang sepertinya sudah berhasil mendapatkan kertas mereka.

_Apa bedanya menitipkan tanpa peduli dengan membuang, eh, Uchiha?_—kekehnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p>"Pamaan! Ramennya satu, ya! Aku duduk di sebelah sana!" ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk meja yang telah ditempati Sasuke. Setelah memesan ramen, Naruto kemudian memesan makanan yang dititipkan Sasuke, lalu membeli dua botol air mineral.<p>

Sasuke menatap kertas kuisnya yang telah berisikan nilai.

"Beruntung kau, Sasuke! Sedangkan aku? Lagi-lagi kena sial!" rutuk Naruto yang langsung merebut kertas kuis Sasuke dari tangannya. "Delapan puluh enam, setidaknya kau dapat A! Lah aku? Tujuh puluh lima! Kepala B!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya saking kesal.

Ia pelototi angka 75 di atas kertasnya, berharap karena dipelototi, nilainya akan berubah menjadi 85, atau setidaknya 80 agar dia masih dapat menikmati nilai A, walau itu pun A minus. "_Ugh..._ aku benci dosen itu!" keluh Naruto, lagi.

"Kau harus belajar untuk tidak mengeluh, bodoh." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ini," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan surat yang baru saja ia terima dari Neji pada Naruto.

"Astaga, surat cinta lagi? Lama-lama laci mejaku akan penuh karena surat cinta semacam ini," keluhnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka surat cinta tersebut, melihat isinya sepintas, Naruto pun membaca apa yang tertulis.

"Saat aku menatap wajah dosen, yang terbayang adalah wajahmu—_hmpff—_Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Naruto sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca surat cinta yang tertulis di dalamnya. "HAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa keras seraya memukul-mukul meja. "Kenapa dia tidak pacari dosen saja? Anggap saja dosen itu kau, Sasuke, kan dia bilang dia melihat wajahmu di wajah dosennya," gurau Naruto yang tidak membuat Sasuke tergelitik barang sedikit. "Jangan bilang dosen yang dimaksud di sini itu Guy," gumamnya menahan tawa.

Tanpa memikirkan Sasuke, Naruto kembali asyik sendiri membaca surat cinta yang kini ada di tangannya.

Sasuke mengamati sekeliling kantin, ia menyadari kini tak ada kerumunan gadis yang biasanya ada di meja yang terletak di pojok kantin. Sasuke menyapu pandang bagian lain kantin, tidak ada. Kerumunan gadis—_ralat_—gadis yang biasa mengamatinya, untuk pertama kali semenjak awal semester ganjil lalu, tidak ada sang gadis yang biasa datang untuk mengamatinya. Sudah menyerah, _eh?_

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kunci motornya pada meja kayu kantin seraya melihat jam. Ia tidak keluar kelas lebih awal, bahkan cenderung terlambat lima menit karena menunggu Naruto mengambil kertas kuis tadi. Seharusnya, sang gadis berambut merah jambu itu ada di kantin ini beserta teman-temannya.

_Aneh._

Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting, Sasuke pun melahap makanannya yang baru saja sampai.

"_Hmpff!_"

Naruto masih sibuk menahan tawa seraya membaca surat cinta di tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang gadis yang biasa mengusiknya dengan tatapan, kini tidak ada di mejanya.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tersadar bahwa pandangannya tengah menyapu kantin untuk mencari keberadaan sang gadis berambut merah muda.

.

_Apakah karena kau belum sempat mendengar tawa yang selama ini membuatmu penasaran, hey, Uchiha?_

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

* * *

><p><em>Nextlast chapter:_

Gadis itu berdiri di sana, di luar jendela, tetapi kini, ia tidak tengah tertawa.

"Sasuke! Kau sedang melihat apa, sih? Presentasi kita belum siap, nih!" ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

.

"Yamanaka, bisa aku pinjam video tentang dia?"

"Eh?"

"Video apa pun yang ada dirinya, aku ingin mendengar suara tawanya."

"Sakura maksudnya? Kau aneh."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Fict ini akan saya tamatkan (publish chapter 2 nya) pada tanggal 20 februari, saat hari SasuSaku FanDay :D

Hayok! Penggemar SasuSaku yang pengen ikutan SasuSaku fanday, feel free untuk nanya mengenai SSFD. Abis itu, kasih tau deh temen2 kalian, biar semuanya ikutan SasuSaku FanDay :3

_**Review?**_

[story only: 2145 words]

**SasuSaku FANDAY – 20 Februari**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEBUAH FIKSI UNTUK SASUSAKU FANDAY PADA 20 FEBRUARI**

Naruto and all of its characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. SasuSaku, AU, Two Shots.

_Gadis itu selalu di sana, mengawasi gerak-gerikku seraya tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Walau tak terdengar karena terpisah jarak beberapa meja, yang aku tahu, tawanya pasti terdengar renyah di telinga._

_._

**Unheard**

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

Jam kosong. Yang artinya terdapat suatu waktu kosong di mana tidak terdapat kelas yang harus ia hadiri. Waktu kosong yang dihimpit oleh dua kelas yang jarak waktunya tidak lama, tidak juga sebentar. Yang jelas, pada kelas berikutnya ia harus mempresentasikan bahan yang ditugaskan padanya, tetapi sialnya, beberapa hal belum disiapkan dengan maksimal. Karena itu, Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan jam kosong mereka di kantin yang lumayan kosong dengan berkutat bersama _laptop_ dan buku mereka, mempersiapkan bahan yang belum dipersiapkan sepenuhnya.

Alis Sasuke terkait menatap layar _laptop _di mana terdapat _slide _presentasinya yang dilatarkan warna biru tua. Keringat mulai keluar dari keningnya, memberi pertanda bahwa kini matahari di luar kantin sedang bersinar menyengat dengan semangatnya.

"Aaahh! Aku tidak mengerti bagian ini, yang mana yang harus ditaruh ke _slides _kalau begini? Semuanya rasanya penting," keluh Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Apa?" tantang Naruto saat menyadari pandangan Sasuke. "Ini benar-benar penting semua, tahu! Pusing rasanya! Hhh... kau saja deh yang merangkum bab ini, aku yang mengedit _slides_-nya."

Naruto segera menarik _laptop _dari hadapan Sasuke dan menggantinya dengan buku. Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung mengedit _slides_ dan memercayakan kelangsungan rangkuman bab pada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengambil stabillo dari tas bagian depannya (tempatnya menaruh segala alat tulis karena ia kurang suka membawa kotak pensil). Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun segera menandai bagian yang menurutnya penting.

Beranjak dari paragraf ke empat untuk loncat ke paragraf ke lima, Sasuke pun menyadari ia hampir menandai seluruh kalimat. Kini ia sadar, Naruto tidak berbohong.

"Hh..." Menghela napas panjang, ia pun mendapat kekehan kecil dari Naruto.

"Tuh, kan. Kubilang juga apa," ujarnya menyindir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab sindiran Naruto, ia hanya menutup stabillo di tangannya dan mencari pensil. Kini ia akan benar-benar menandai apa yang penting, **hanya** benar-benar yang penting.

Lima menit berkutat dengan lima lembar buku yang harus ia rangkum, Sasuke pun telah selesai merangkum apa yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sasuke meletakkan pensil di atas meja, lalu memijat keningnya yang terasa begitu letih.

Mendongak sejenak, Sasuke menyadari terdapat secercak warna merah jambu yang familiar di luar jendela, dari gadis yang beberapa hari ini _hilang _beegitu saja dari hidupnya.

Gadis itu berdiri di sana, di luar jendela, tetapi kini, ia tidak tengah tertawa.

_Sendirian, eh? Mana teman-temannya?_—batin Sasuke yang mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa ia lihat.

"Sasuke! Kau sedang melihat apa, sih? Presentasi kita belum siap, nih!" ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke, Naruto lekas kembali dengan pekerjaannya mengedit _slides_ yang belum sempurna.

Sasuke pun menatap Naruto dengan jengkel. "Tugasku sudah selesai, kau yang belum." Usai menyodorkan buku yang berisi sub-bab yang sebelumnya telah ia rangkum, Sasuke pun kembali melihat sang gadis yang kini berdiri di luar jendela kantin.

Tertangkap basah menatapnya, sang gadis segera menunduk malu dan berlari pergi.

.

.

.

"Sekian kelas kita sore ini, bagi yang belum presentasi akan maju di pertemuan selanjutnya," ucap sang ibu dosen dengan senyuman.

Sasuke dan Naruto memandang sang dosen dengan wajah kesal. Setengah mati mereka mempersiapkan bahan presentasi dan akhirnya mereka ternyata tidak presentasi hari ini karena di awal kelas sang dosen bercerita panjang mengenai hidupnya, entah apa.

"AAAAAAARRGGHH! MENYEBALKAAAN!" teriak Naruto seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Siapa yang peduli dengan hidupnya, hah? Karena dia _curhat_ tentang hidupnya selama satu jam penuh kita jadi tidak dapat giliran untuk maju!" cerocos Naruto, tentu saja setelah memastikan sang dosen pergi keluar kelas. "Tahu begini tadi kita tidak perlu susah payah mengerjakan presentasi, harusnya kita makan siang saja tadi! Ugh, aku lapar," keluh Naruto di sore ini.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, entah untuk keluhan Naruto atau entah untuk responnya terhadap sikap menyebalkan dari sang dosen. Ia masukan pulpen dan buku catatan pada tasnya sebelum hendak berdiri dengan Naruto mengekor.

Berdua, mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, berniat turun untuk makan atau langsung pulang, entah, yang jelas ia tidak ingin berlama-lama duduk di dalam kelas. Melihat Neji dan Kiba yang berada di tangga, Naruto pun berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kalian beruntung sekalii!" pekik Naruto saat mereka tengah berada di hadapan.

"Makanya, jangan memilih Sasuke sebagai teman satu kelompok, namamu saja awalnya sudah N, masih mau pula berpasangan dengan awalan S," kekeh Kiba sembari meninju ringan lengan Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menggubris candaan Kiba, ia lebih memilih untuk memandang sekeliling, sedang tidak berniat untuk mengobrol karena _mood_-nya tidak begitu baik.

"Ini semua karena curhatan tidak penting, tahu! Bukan karena nama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita begitu menyukai berceri—"

—Sasuke tidak mendengarkan omongan Naruto selanjutnya. Konsentrasinya tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang belum lama menghilang dan baru tadi siang kembali hadir di hidupnya.

Sang gadis kini menatapnya (walau terlihat malu-malu) dengan kilat keharusan. Berdiri beberapa langkah dari tangga paling bawah, tubuhnya menghadap lurus padanya yang kini berdiri di ambang tangga lantai dua. Tangannya tersembunyi di belakang, sebuah gerakan khas yang menunjukan keraguan atau menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Sang gadis mundur dengan masih mempertahankan kaitan tatapan. Kilatan matanya mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Penasaran, Sasuke pun menuruni tangga untuk mengikuti sang gadis yang masih berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

"...ke."

Sasuke kini menuruni tangga lebih cepat. Sang gadis mulai memunggungi Sasuke dan melangkah lebih cepa—

—_sret!_

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke merasakan lengannya ditarik seketika. Sasuke pun melihat pelakunya, yaitu Naruto yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa, sih? Mau ke mana?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Ah." Sasuke berpikir sejenak seraya menatap sang gadis yang kini menunggunya dari sudut mata. "Aku ada urusan sebentar," jawabnya agak ragu.

"Oh, yasudah. Aku makan dengan Neji dan Kiba di kantin, ya. Kau nanti menyusul saja." Naruto kini melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun kembali membalik badan untuk mengejar sang gadis yang kembali mulai menjauh. Saat membalik badan, sekilas, Sasuke melihat Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke kembali mengikuti sang gadis tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Neji.

"AKU TUNGGU DI KANTIN!" teriak Naruto samar-samar yang masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Ia angkat tangan kanannya untuk menjawab teriakan Naruto seraya berlari.

Kedua bola matanya terfokus pada gadis yang berlari menjauhinya. Sasuke yakin sang gadis ingin memintanya untuk mengikuti, karena berkali-kali ia berhenti mengikuti, sang gadis pun juga berhenti dan menatapnya seraya berjalan mundur.

Sasuke masih berlari kecil, mengikuti arahan gadis tersebut. Ia sadari ia telah menyusuri jalan-jalan singkat universitasnya. Seingatnya, ia telah melewati Fakultas Ilmu Budaya, Teknik, dan Ilmu Komputer. Fakultasnya, Fakultas Ekonomi, telah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Namun, Sasuke masih berlari, karena gadis itu masih tetap berlari.

Sasuke melewati lapangan rumput setinggi lutut, tetapi tentu saja masih memiliki bekas-bekas jalan setapak yang tandanya memang sering dilewati orang. Sasuke tidak pernah lewat jalan ini, karena itu ia agak heran di mana sebenarnya ia berada dan akan ke mana ia dibawa. Namun, mendongak sedikit, Sasuke melihat gedung pusat kesehatan, kampus yang diperuntukkan untuk empat fakultas sekaligus: kedokteran, kesehatan masyarakat, farmasi, dan keperawatan. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke tengah dituntun ke sana oleh sang gadis.

_Fakultas yang mana? Kedokteran, kesehatan masyarakat, farmasi, atau keperawatan?—_batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya dari fakultas mana gadis tersebut berasal. Tapi setidaknya, ia kini mengetahui bahwa benar sang gadis bukan berasal dari fakultasnya, melainkan dari fakultas rumpun kesehatan.

Suatu suara bising tiba-tiba terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Ia melihat sang gadis membalik badan dan membelalakkan mata terkejut menatapnya lalu segera menatap sebelah kanan Sasuke dengan mulut ternganga. Sasuke melihat kedua kaki sang gadis berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat asal suara bising untuk melihat sesuatu yang besar mengarah padanya, Sasuke melompat ke belakang dengan menolakkan badannya dengan pijakan tanah.

—_NGGGGGOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget kala melihat sebuah kereta dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi melintas tepat di hadapannya. Ia bersyukur ia sempat melompat ke belakang menghindari kereta, kalau tidak mungkin ia telah mati terhempas karena tertabrak kereta tersebut.

Kereta itu masih melintas dengan gerbong-gerbongnya di hadapan Sasuke, Sasuke menatap ke kanan, melihat terdapat belokan di sana. Pantas saja kereta itu tidak mengklakson sedari tadi atau dirinya tidak menyadari adanya kereta. Belokan itu cukup dekat hingga tidak memungkinkan sang masinis atau dirinya untuk menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain—_tidak_. Seharusnya Sasuke menyadari keberadaan kereta dari suara mesin kereta yang sebenarnya terdengar jelas. Hanya saja karena ia tidak dalam keadaan fokus dan awas, ia menjadi lalai dan tidak menyadari keberadaan kereta.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat memikirkan hampir saja ia mati tertabrak. Saat mendongak, Sasuke menyadari kereta telah lewat sepenuhnya dan melihat sang gadis menatapnya dengan tersenyum lega. Sepertinya sang gadis bersyukur karena Sasuke selamat.

Sasuke pun tidak dapat menghentikan otaknya untuk mengingat sang gadis berlari ke arahnya tadi dan berpikir jika saja ia tidak meloncat ke belakang, mungkin saja sang gadis akan menyelamatkannya. Tentu saja sebagai gantinya, kemungkinan besar gadis itu yang akan terseret kereta. Sasuke merinding seketika membayangkan hal yang tidak menyenangkan tersebut.

Otaknya kembali fokus saat melihat sang gadis kembali mundur perlahan. Namun, kali ini benar-benar perlahan hingga membuat Sasuke tidak berniat mengejar, hanya saja matanya tetap melihat gerak-gerik sang gadis.

Berjalan mundur sekitar lima sampai sepuluh langkah, gadis itu berhenti. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menunjuk sesuatu yang sepertinya berada beberapa jengkal dari kakinya. Mata sang gadis berkilat menatap Sasuke, Sasuke pun berdiri dan berniat mendekat. Kali ini ia pasang telinganya baik-baik dan melihat ke arah belokan, jaga-jaga kalau kembali ada kereta yang datang dari sana.

Yakin aman, Sasuke pun menyebrangi rel kereta dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sang gadis.

Sasuke pun menyadari sang gadis yang selalu mundur menjauh saat dirinya mendekat, tetapi telunjuknya masih mengarah pada titik yang sama. Dan saat Sasuke berada tepat di sebelah benda yang gadis itu tunjuk yang ternyata adalah sepucuk surat, Sasuke hanya berjarak lima langkah dari sang gadis yang kini tersenyum malu.

_Semua ini hanya untuk surat, eh?_—batin Sasuke dengan mimik kesal. "Aku hampir tertabrak kereta hanya karena kau ingin menunjukkanku sepucuk surat?"

Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi sang gadis yang mendadak terlihat bersalah.

Sasuke berjongkok, mengambil sepucuk surat berwarna _pastel pink_ yang tergeletak di atas rumput. Sasuke menghela napas jengkel, ia tidak menyukai surat cinta dari penggemar, dan kali ini ia hampir ditabrak kereta hanya demi menerima surat cinta?

Dengan malas-malasan, Sasuke membaca tulisan yang terletak di depan surat tersebut.

_Sakura Haruno._

"Sakura, huh?" gumam Sasuke saat hendak membuka surat tersebut. Belum sempat jemarinya membuka surat yang tertutup rapat, ia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang.

Menoleh, Sasuke menemukan dirinya ditatap seseorang yang familiar.

"—Sasuke? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya sang gadis berambut pirang, gadis yang biasa ia lihat di kantin bersama Sakura—Sasuke menemukan dirinya agak aneh dalam menyebut atau menggambarkan sosok yang selama ini tanpa nama, kini ia ketahui namanya.

"Kau?"

"Aku sedang ingin ke Fakultas Ilmu Komputer, teman-temanku menunggu di sana. Kau sedang apa di sini, _eh_?" Sang gadis pirang kembali berujar dengan cepat. Melihat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, sang gadis mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Namaku Ino Yamanaka," ujarnya sekalipun Sasuke tidak bertanya.

Mengabaikan uluran tangan gadis yang kini ia ketahui bernama Ino, Sasuke berdiri tanpa bantuannya. "Hn," responnya singkat. Sasuke segera menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang mungkin kotor terkena tanah saat ia mengambil surat tadi. Selesai membersihkan lutut, Sasuke menengok kanan dan kiri, mencari Sakura yang seharusnya ada di sana (tentu saja kalau gadis itu belum pergi, karena seringkali, selesai memberikan surat, para gadis selalu pergi karena malu).

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Ino.

"Eh?" Ino menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Maksudku Sakura, kau melihatnya tidak saat kau ke sini tadi?" Sasuke menjawab seolah pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan paling pasti di dunia.

"Sakura?" Ino masih menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Iya, Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke memutar bola mata, agak kesal saat seorang gadis bermain pura-pura tidak _nyambung_. Mungkin itu daya tarik untuk pemuda lain, tapi menurutnya itu membuat para gadis terlihat bodoh, dan ia tidak tertarik dengan orang bodoh. "Kau temannya kan?"

Masih dengan ragu, Ino pun menjawab. "...ah, iya, aku temannya dan _err_... tidak, aku tidak melihatnya tadi."

"_Aa_, baiklah." Sasuke pun berjalan menjauhi Ino untuk kembali ke kampusnya karena telah ditunggu oleh Naruto. Mengingat ada sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal pikirannya, enggan tak enggan, Sasuke pun membalik badan untuk bertanya. "Yamanaka, bisa aku pinjam video tentang dia?"

"Eh?" Kembali, sekali lagi, Ino menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

Kesal karena sekali lagi disuguhi sesuatu yang menurutnya pura-pura bodoh agar dibilang manis, Sasuke menjawab dengan agak jengkel. "Video apa pun yang ada dirinya, aku ingin mendengar suara tawanya." Sasuke menjawab dengan gamblang, lelah bermain pura-pura bodoh dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menatap Sasuke, "Sakura maksudnya? Kau aneh."

"Huh?"

Ino melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Sasuke tepat di mata, "Sakura itu terlahir bisu, ia tidak pernah bersuara."

"Jangan bercanda," ucap Sasuke sejenak, lalu menatap sepucuk surat di tangan.

"Aku tidak bohong." Perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Dan tadi kau bertanya apa aku melihat Sakura saat aku ke sini? Justru aku yang harusnya berkata 'jangan bercanda', ia kan sudah meninggal sekitar satu minggu yang lalu."

Dan Sasuke pun tersentak di sore itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena itu sedari tadi ia berjalan dengan linglung kembali ke fakultasnya, tepatnya ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor dan lekas pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju fakultasnya, Sasuke berkali-kali melihat sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"_Ia meninggal pada hari ia memutuskan untuk memberikanmu surat—"_

Sasuke masih berjalan ke arah parkir motor dan melihat Naruto sedang duduk di pos satpam, sepertinya menunggu dirinya. Namun, Sasuke masih terlalu linglung untuk menyapa Naruto. Ia berjalan lurus ke motornya untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"—_saat kami sudah setengah perjalanan ke kampusmu, Sakura menyadari suratnya hilang. Ia kembali untuk mengambil surat yang kemungkinan terjatuh di jalan. Dan saat aku kembali karena Sakura tak kunjung menyusul kami, Sakura telah meninggal tertabrak kereta—"_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati motornya, mengambil kunci di kantung jaket, namun terhenti karena lengannya di pegang seseorang.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menengok untuk melihat Naruto bertanya padanya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau terlihat agak pucat, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Masih tidak menjawab, Naruto menyadari Sasuke memegang sepucuk surat di tangannya. "Kau dapat surat cinta lagi? Mau aku simpankan?" tanya Naruto tidak dengan kekehan seperti biasa, tetapi dengan mimik khawatir karena ia tahu ada sesuatu yang janggal di sana.

"—jangan." Sasuke segera mengantungi surat yang beberapa menit ini membuatnya berpikir keras. "Aku mau pulang," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Naruto segera mengambil kunci motor dari tangan Sasuke dan naik motor tersebut. "Aku yang mengendarai, kau sedang linglung begitu, nanti malah kenapa-na—"

Omongan Naruto terdengar samar di telinga, tak lagi dengan jelas ia dapat merinci apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya kini fokus pada surat yang ia genggam di dalam kantung.

Sasuke pun membuat catatan mental: ia tidak akan membuka surat ini dalam waktu dekat—setidaknya hingga ia siap.

.

_Kau __**hampir **__tertabrak kereta demi menerima sepucuk surat, sedangkan ia __**telah **__tertabrak kereta demi memberikan sepucuk surat._

_Dunia ini aneh, bukan, Sasuke?_

.

.

TAMAT.

Huhukz. Maaf ya aneh, pertama kali nulis fict dengan aura yang begini hoho. Btw bagi yang bingung, bayangin aja ini UI atau UGM atau ITB atau PTN lainnya, pokoknya satu daerah universitas itu ada banyak fakultas didalamnya :D

_**SELAMAT HARI SASUSAKU!**_

_Stay still, keep strong, 'cause we're under the same sky._


End file.
